


Past Dawn, Before Noon

by thelonelywriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: Sleepy, soft, morning sex between Harry and Draco complete with teasing banter and sweet, 'I love you's' at the end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having so much trouble writing lately, I've been trying to work on a bonding spell fic but I wanted to start myself off with something simple to get back in the game so I went back to this fic and finished it up. It's a simple PWP, no plot or anything but I just wanted to write something domestic and sweet and warm. I also used a different tense in this than I usually would, and it was a little difficult but I managed and hopefully you guys like it!!!

The Sun is up having risen a few hours ago, hanging in the sky, shedding soft light that creeps into Harry and Draco’s bedroom and melts over their sleeping forms hidden under a tangled mess of sheets. Their bodies are tangled together too, Draco’s long limbs resembling some sort of octopus that clutches onto Harry ever so tightly. They’re both asleep, though Draco is waking up slowly as he always does. The budding realization that he’s gaining consciousness creeps onto him until he’s blinking open bleary eyes and focusing them on the mess of black hair that’s sticking straight into his face. He scoffs a little and shifts, pushing Harry a bit so that Harry’s groaning in his sleep, rolling slightly more onto his side so that Draco can nuzzle into the crook of his neck where his skin is warm and soft and smells like morning. 

Draco likes it like this, loves it actually when he can just curl up next to Harry and wake up as slowly as he wants. When they first got together Draco pretended that he wasn’t a cuddler. Though, as overnights built up and Harry continuously found himself being enveloped by Draco’s lanky limbs morning by morning, the sham of Draco not being a cuddler wore away. By now Harry has accepted and fully invited the fact. Even when they’re squished together on their too small sofa in the living room and Draco refuses to let go.

Draco shifts a little closer to Harry, their bodies pressed together by now. Draco rolling Harry over shifted them to a spooning position with Draco as the big spoon and Harry as the little one. Their legs are tangled together still and Draco’s hand rests by Harry’s stomach, though he soon brings it up to his chest so that he can feel his heartbeat, steady and slow under his palm. Draco closes his eyes and sighs. He’s still not quite fully awake, brain still muddled by sleep. He figures it will take even longer for Harry to wake up since though Draco isn’t a morning person either himself, Harry is probably worse as he needs about three cups of tea to register as half awake in the morning.

Morning, morning. Draco thinks maybe he should figure out what morning it is. Though it must be a weekend day since the alarm clock, a Muggle device Harry had introduced Draco to and Draco had learned to hate, hasn’t gone off yet. A momentary piece of panic flares in Draco’s chest when he wonders if maybe the alarm clock has broken again like that one time it had and Harry had been late for work and woke Draco up by yelling and Draco had yelled back though he had been too disoriented to know what he was yelling about. 

Draco closes his eyes and thinks back to what happened the night before. Last night Harry had gone out with Ron. It must be Sunday then, since Harry goes out with Ron every second Saturday of the month. Draco thinks over it a little more and grins. Harry had gotten back late the night before and Draco had gotten pissy at him for it. Harry, the ever charming git, had managed to charm Draco out of his pissy mood, however, and part of that charming had involved bloody spectacular sex. Draco’s cock twitches at the memory. He runs his hand down Harry’s chest and leads it to his hip. He lets it curl there, thumb running over the smooth skin. Harry seems to register the motion in his sleep and he shifts against Draco. Draco moves with him and lets his cock brush and press against Harry’s arse. Draco finds that the friction is actually quite pleasant and sends frissons of pleasure down his spine so he rolls his hips again and burrows his head further into the crook of Harry’s neck. His hand runs down Harry’s thigh and Harry hums, still mostly asleep as his hand fumbles around under the sheets and finds Draco’s. Draco interlaces their fingers and smiles.

Draco thinks of asking if Harry’s awake, but he's pretty sure he knows the answer and the silence between them is soft and sweet and he doesn't quite want to break it. Instead, he runs his thumb over Harry’s hand and squeezes it softly. He's rewarded with a squeeze back that makes him smile again. 

Realizing that he can't do much with his hand anymore he decides to move his hips a little, grinding them forwards into Harry. Harry responds by slowly and sleepily rocking back into it. Draco breathes a little faster than normal into Harry’s neck as heat begins to build a bit under the covers. Harry finally lets go of Draco’s hand and reaches back, grappling blindly until his hand his clutching at Draco’s thigh. He shifts and grunts a little before Draco realizes what he's going for. Draco throws his leg atop and over Harry’s, Harry having shifted so that Draco's cock is now grinding more into Harry's hip. Draco sighs happily at the new angle, at the prospect of being even more tangled up with Harry. His hand finds Harry’s stomach, but slowly begins creeping lower. It descends until it’s passing a mass of dark curls and Draco’s long, slender fingers are curling around the base of Harry's cock. Harry lets out a soft noise and clutches onto Draco's thigh a little tighter. 

Draco rolls his hips slow and solid into Harry’s hip as he gives Harry's cock one slow and steady stroke. Harry's already as hard as Draco, and the fact has Draco letting out a soft groan into Harry's neck. He begins stroking Harry a little quicker, yet still keeps a steady hand. “Mmph, Draco,” Harry grumbles, his hips moving in tandem with Draco's hand. Draco lets out another soft groan before he begins pressing kisses to Harry’s neck and jaw. Draco lets his hand slow a bit so he can swirl his thumb around the head of Harry’s cock. The gesture gains a beautiful slow writhe of Harry’s hips and a deep, guttural groan from him. “That’s it,” Harry mumbles, his eyes still closed though he’s partially awake. He still has yet to open them, though he’s in no hurry. He likes to feel things like this, blindly and focusing purely on touch, even though Draco always looks bloody fantastic when they’re shagging. 

Draco grinds his hips a bit more insistently into Harry. His cock is leaking precome by now and he’s starting to sweat and the combination is making things slick and wonderful. The heat under the covers is enveloping him, and there’s a heat curling inside of him, running through his stomach, his thighs, pulsing in his groin. It isn’t harsh and quick like it sometimes is, it’s warm and slow and Draco isn’t focusing solely on getting to his orgasm, he’s just glad to lay there with Harry, to feel his own skin hot against Harry’s, for the warmth of their bodies to mingle. They aren’t in a rush, they aren’t in a hurry, everything is nice and leisurely. 

Harry’s hand that has been gripping Draco’s thigh rather tightly this whole time relaxes and tenses with the strokes Draco is giving to his cock. Finally, with a breath, Harry relaxes it and smooths it up Draco a bit until it’s resting on Draco’s arse. He grips him, urging his hips closer, urging on the rhythm Draco already has going. Draco groans into Harry’s neck and arches his back, squeezing Harry’s cock at the same time. A choked noise escapes Harry’s lips at the feeling and Draco relishes in the sound. He speeds up his strokes a little and adds a twist of the wrist near the head, something that he knows drives Harry crazy. Harry’s hips undulate with the movement of Draco’s hand and Draco watches it intently. 

Draco can feel himself getting closer, the heat in his stomach pulsing quicker and quicker. Harry’s hand stays where it is on Draco’s arse for a while, but soon enough it’s traveling upwards and Harry is shifting, turning his head. The angle is awkward, but Draco knows what he’s trying to do and shifts, slowing his hand for a moment so that he can move to press his lips to Harry’s. Harry’s hand comes up awkwardly to Draco’s head, cupping it as he kisses Draco chastely for only a moment before his mouth is opening and so is Draco’s. They kiss hotly and sloppily as the pleasure inside both of them starts to mount. Sounds are welling up in the back of Harry’s throat as Draco’s fist tightens and Draco’s breath is coming in harsher pants. Draco can tell that Harry is getting closer and closer, and finally Harry mutters, “Draco,” in a choked off voice and Draco gives one sharp tug to Harry’s cock that has Harry coming, burying his face in Draco and arching against him as hot come spills onto Draco’s hand.

Draco strokes Harry through his orgasm, kissing away all the small noises Harry makes until Harry is batting Draco’s hand away from his oversensitive cock. Draco is still hard and right on the verge of coming but he doesn’t complain, just waits for Harry to stretch and catch his breath before finally blinking open his eyes and looking at Draco with a lopsided grin. “Good morning,” he mutters softly, pressing a kiss to Draco’s lips before Draco can reply. The kiss turns a little heated and Draco instinctively rocks his hips back against Harry. Harry pulls away slightly. “You didn’t come,” he says, partially a question but the answer is obvious. Draco shakes his head and Harry pulls away a little more to look at him. Harry smirks a little. “Here,” he says, shifting a little, throwing off the covers. He rolls Draco over a bit and Draco watches him expectantly as he slowly moves down Draco’s body, pressing soft kisses the whole way. He presses an ardent one to Draco’s hip, then trails his lips over to Draco’s cock, pressing kisses up the shaft before taking Draco into his mouth. Draco groans, his eyelids fluttering shut. Harry’s mouth is hot and soft and wet and Draco revels in it, feeling Harry’s tongue slide and curl around his cock.

Harry’s hand comes up and soothes Draco’s side, occasionally coming down so he can run his thumb over Draco’s jutting hipbone. Draco does his best not to thrust his hips up into Harry’s mouth, but Harry doesn’t mind when he does, he just moves with him, sliding on and off of his cock, suckling at the head and tonguing the vein along the side of it. One of Draco’s hands finds its way to Harry’s hair where he grips tightly, the other hand fisting in the sheets. His orgasm is right there, and it only takes so long until he’s tipping over the edge, groaning Harry’s name, toes curling, back arching, everything coming together in the most beautiful symphony of feeling, a white hot rush that runs through him until it fades ever so slowly and he’s left panting on the bed with Harry slowly pulling off of him. 

Draco keeps his hand in Harry’s hair as Harry climbs back up his body, pressing forwards for one last kiss. Draco parts his lips eagerly, tasting himself on Harry’s tongue and moaning at the thought of it. Harry moans back, kissing him lazily. Finally, Draco lets go of Harry’s hair and Harry pulls back, collapsing to Draco’s side, their legs tangled together. Harry heaves a great sigh and Draco opens his eyes. He can’t help but smile a sated smile when he sees Harry grinning over at him. “Wonderful way to wake me up,” Harry sighs. Draco smiles even more and presses forwards, burrowing his head in Harry’s chest. Harry’s hand comes up to rest on Draco’s shoulder blades as he presses a kiss to the top of Draco’s head.

“It was quite wonderful,” Draco agrees, letting out a breath.

“Wouldn’t be opposed to you waking me up like that more often,” Harry muses, running a hand through Draco’s hair. 

“Mm, maybe I will,” Draco hums in response, pressing a kiss to Harry’s chest. 

“Will you be making me breakfast more often too, then?” Harry inquires, partially teasing. Draco nudges him.

“I’m not your housewife.”

“Doing the laundry too, then?”

“Not your housewife,” Draco repeats. Harry frowns.

“Pity.”

Draco snorts and nudges Harry again, and Harry smiles softly. 

“I’ll make breakfast today then,” Harry tells Draco softly. Draco yawns into him and stretches once more.

“I’ll put the water on for tea,” he informs Harry, pulling away to look at him. The shifting between them causes Draco to realize that both of them are still covered in sweat and their lower regions are spotted with Harry’s come. Draco wrinkles his nose and pulls away from Harry, reaching over to his bedside table for his wand. He points it in between them and mutters a cleaning spell before tossing it back aside.

“Thanks for that,” Harry says, pulling Draco forwards for another kiss.

“Welcome,” Draco murmurs back. 

“I love you,” Harry mutters against Draco’s lips. Draco smiles a bit. He wants to tease Harry, tell him how he always gets so soppy after sex, but instead he just kisses him and sighs,

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, let me know what you guys thought!!! I know that it was short and everything but maybe you guys liked that and maybe you liked the tense I wrote it in, let me know!!! Comments and kudos are all very wonderful so feel free to leave either, and feedback is great too!!! Thank you guys so much for reading <333


End file.
